Reno's Wine Eyed Beauty
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A series of drabbles about Tifa and Reno's relationship. Will contain fluff as I'm a sap for that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Roses

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

The Turk gracefully entered the bar, his long red hair, tied back in a pony tail, swaying behind him. He had a grin on his face and his turquoise eyes glowed as they roved around the room, taking in everything. He had one hand behind his back and the other was stuck casually in his pocket. He saw his target and walked up. The bartender looked him up and down, her wine red eyes showing her confusion.

"Reno, what are you doing here?" And with that he moved the hand hidden behind his back and revealed the 12 dozen roses he had bought for her.

"Do I need a reason to show up at the love of my life's work?" Tifa blushed at that.

"No I guess not."

"So when do you get off babe?"

"Well when you own the bar you can set your own hours you know."

"Okay then let's close this place down."

"Why?" Reno's response was to leap over the counter and to kiss her deep on the lips. Once they broke apart, Tifa was short of breath.

"Okay, let's do that." She went to the door and flipped the open sign and then locked it. She then lightly shoved Reno against the wall. Unfortunately for the Turk the bartender had a tendency to forget her own strength and there was now a Reno shaped hole in her wall. She quickly ran up to her boyfriend and helped him up.

"OWWW! I think I broke a couple of ribs." Tifa quickly gave him a potion and Reno sighed in relief. Tifa smiled at him.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Hell yes babe."


	2. Chapter 2

Sick

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Tifa Lockheart groaned as she wearily opened her eyes. She had woken up feeling sick today and had decided to take a nap. Her stuffed up nose and sore throat really hurt and she was burning up as well. Luckily she had a very caring boyfriend. Reno entered her room dressed in a white apron with red chocobos all over it. He was carrying a tray with steaming hot chicken noodle soup and gently placed it beside her bed.

"Tbanks." Tifa said her cheeks crimson from how silly the flu was making her sound.

"No problem babe, now open wide." Tifa didn't want to seem weak but the sickness had really taken a lot out of her. The warm soup felt heavenly on her sore throat and she was extremely grateful.

"Rebo, why did you do this for me?"

"I'm Reno babe not Rebo." The Turk replied playfully. Tifa punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Dob't be such a blerk." At that Reno couldn't help himself; he started laughing his head off.

"I'm sorry honey it's just you sound so funny right now. But seriously babe I love you and when you love someone you take care of them, no matter how silly they sound or how hard it is."

"I dobn't deserve someone blike you." Tifa said, eyes glancing down at the blanket. Reno took one of his hands and lifted her chin up.

"You deserve everything Tifa, never forget that. And besides I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." Tifa smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Babe…air…lungs…needed." Tifa quickly let him go and was blushing furiously.

"Sorrby."

"It's fine. Now lie down and don't exert yourself so much. I'll take care of you." Tifa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Several weeks later Reno had woken up with a sore throat and a very stuffed up nose.

"Dambnit." A phone call later and Tifa was over at his apartment with chicken soup.


	3. Chapter 3

Overheard

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Reno had just arrived at the entrance to Seventh Heaven when he overheard Tifa and Yuffie talking together. He put his ear to the door in order to hear more.

"Don't you love his hair?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course I love his hair but I just wish he would change the style now and then. It's boring seeing the same thing everyday." Reno then ran off towards the barber. Tifa heard something near the door and went to check but didn't see anyone. Turning back to Yuffie, Tifa resumed the conversation. "Cloud really does need to change his hair style."

The next day Tifa was waiting for Reno to come and pick her up for their date. Then she heard Reno's car sputtering up to her house. He rang her doorbell and when she opened the door she recoiled in shock. Reno's long red hair was gone and he looked like a scrawnier version of Rude. He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"What do you think babe, pretty different right?" At that Tifa started laughing her head off.

"Why did you do this to yourself?"

"Well I heard you and the ninja brat talking and I decided to change my look."

"We were talking about Cloud." At that Reno was struck dumb.

"But…my hair…" Tifa came up to him and hugged him softly.

"It's alright Reno. I still love you even if you look like Uncle Fester." Then she started laughing and Reno pouted.

"It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is." Reno tried to defend himself but Tifa shut him up by kissing him on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Movie Night

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R. And I love Army of Darkness just so you know.

Tifa was lounging on the couch when Reno came into the living room, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. Placing it next to the beers on the coffee table, the Turk sat down next to her.

"So what has the movie buff picked for us tonight?" Reno asked his eyes alight with curiosity.

"How about _Army of Darkness_?"

"I've never seen it. Is it any good?" Tifa looked at him like he had grown another head.

"It's only one of the best movies ever! Bruce Campbell is great and the movie is hilarious. And the director went on to make Spiderman. Trust me, you'll like it."

"Okay, don't have a nerdgasm."

"A what?"

"A nerdgasm. It's when a nerd starts getting passionate about what they love."

"I'm not a nerd."

"You may not look like one on the outside babe but trust me, you're a nerd."

"I'm just a fan."

"Whatever you say." Tifa pressed play and snuggled into Reno's chest. Throughout the movie she would laugh out loud or get really excited when something happened. She also kept on glancing at him to see his reaction. The bartender also consumed massive amounts of alcohol but Reno knew she could hold her liquor. When the movie was over Reno looked at Tifa with a confused expression. "How can you like that movie? The effects were so cheesy and the plot was almost nonexistent."

"Yeah the effects aren't that great but that's what makes the movie so awesome! Plus the one liners rock!"

"Well I thought it was horrible." At this Tifa's eyes flared and she glared at Reno.

"You take that- but whatever Tifa was going to say was eclipsed by the massive belch that escaped her mouth. Her face was beet red after it was finished and Reno started giggling.

"Look's like someone had too much to drink."

"I did BURRRPPPP not." Tifa said, her stomach disagreeing with her words.

"It's okay babe, better in than out like I always say."

"Well I'm not as crude as you are."

"Yeah, you're a lot worse than I am." At that Tifa pounced on Reno and kissed him deeply, her tongue darting into his mouth. Once she was done, Reno was silent for once in his life. Tifa smiled at that.

"Hail to the Queen, baby." Reno nodded and pulled her down for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Soft golden light entered through the window, causing Reno to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Tifa's wine red eyes staring into his.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Sorry I slept in babe but you can really take it out of a guy."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She tilted her head to the side.

"What, saying you're good in bed isn't a compliment?"

"No."

"Okay, how about this? You are very adorable right now."

"Reno, I'm not a puppy." She said in mock anger.

"Sheesh sexual prowess doesn't work for you and adorable makes you angry. What do you want then?" Tifa leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips. After they broke apart due to that pesky breathing issue she had a smile on her face.

"Just you." Reno wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"You've got me. Though I don't know why you picked me when you could have had Spiky."

"Cloud's trapped in the past and he'll never really get over Aeris." The bartender's shoulder's drooped at this but Reno hugged her tight.

"Hey, don't get trapped there yourself. Teef, I don't know what will happen in the future but right now, this is what matters. Not my job, not my cigarettes, and not my friends, just you." Tifa snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Bells

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Okay buster, what's the surprise?" Tifa asked her boyfriend of 2 years. He had his hand over her eyes and was leading her towards their destination. Night had draped the world in his black raiment and the moon was smiling in the heavens.

"We're almost there babe, patience is a virtue y'know?"

"You're one to talk about virtues Reno."

"I know I know but I'm getting better aren't I? But anyway here we are." He lifted his hand from her eyes and Tifa took in the beauty before her. The grassy hill they had been walking on had leveled out onto a plateau upon which a bed of white flowers bloomed in the moonlight. From the cliff Tifa could see out into the ocean.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as much as you." Tifa turned around to face Reno and looked into his eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" Reno got closer to her and got down on one knee. He removed a case from his pocket and opened it, revealing the blood red diamond it contained.

"Tifa, these past two years I've never been so happy. I don't want to lose what we have so even though I can't move the planet for you I will always love you. Marry me?" In response the barmaid embraced him into a tight hug.

"Of course I will!" Then she heard Reno gasping and saw his face turning blue. "Sorry Reno!"

"It's…okay." Reno then slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her chastely on the lips.

* * *

A few months later Reno was fidgeting with his tie and waiting impatiently for Tifa.

"What if she changed her mind at the last minute?" Reno asked his best man.

"Calm down." Rude told Reno in his gruff voice. "She'll be here."

"But how do you know?" Reno asked again, eyes darting to the entrance.

"Elena would have radioed in if she had ditched you." Reno then took a deep breath and glanced at the rest of the guests. Yuffie was here along with Valentine while Barret and Cid were casting him death glares as if to say "You hurt her, you die." Red XIII was here looking as calm as ever. Cait Sith had a couple of streamers in its hands, ready to let fly at a moments notice. Reno just hoped Tifa would show up soon or he'd die of a heart attack.

"What if he decides to leave right before we say I do?" Tifa asked the man who would be walking her down the aisle.

"If he does I'll cut him down before he reaches the exit." Cloud said in a deadly serious voice.

"But- Cloud silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Tifa, calm down and take a deep breath. Reno won't leave you at the altar and he's most likely just as nervous as you are. They're probably wondering where we are so let's get going alright?" Tifa nodded and gave her arm to Cloud and the pair opened the double doors and walked down the aisle.

* * *

"Do you Reno take Tifa Lockheart to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Tifa Lockheart take Reno to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Reno didn't need to be told twice and removed the veil from her face and kissed her. "I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Lockheart." At that Yuffie started giggling and the rest of the guests applauded loudly.

"Alright, ready ladies?" Tifa asked behind her back.

"Just hurry up and through the bouquet already Teef!" Yuffie yelled her hands ready to grab the bouquet at a moments notice. Tifa then flung the flowers as high into the air as she could. Two pairs of hands had grabbed the flowers at the same time. Elena and Yuffie glared at each other and soon, the bridesmaids were fighting over the bouquet. Vincent and Rude both went over and tried to break up their girlfriends. Reno and Tifa then went out the church doors and into Reno's car.

* * *

They had booked a hotel at Costa De Sol for their honeymoon and Reno had carried Tifa bridal style into the bedroom. After he had helped her out of her dress the Turk quickly shed his tuxedo and jumped in beside her. As he held her close Tifa whispered in his ear.

"I'm so happy Reno." Reno started kissing her neck and Tifa moaned in pleasure.

"That makes two of us." Tifa then started stroking his hair with her fingers, the callused digits sending waves of pleasure down Reno's scalp.

"What should we do on the rest of our honeymoon?"

"Let's not worry about tomorrow Tifa." Reno then came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "For now, let's just enjoy the moment."

"I love you, you do know that right?" Reno turned her around to face him and cupped the side of her face.

"Of course." Tifa then snuggled into his chest and soon went to sleep, a smile on her pale face.


	7. Chapter 7

Comfort

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Reno was brushing his teeth and staring into the mirror when he felt two hands wrap around his waist. A soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Are you coming to bed?" Reno turned his head and looked into his wife's wine red eyes and smiled at her.

"Yeah just give me a sec." Tifa's arms went away and with them her warmth and Reno quickly finished brushing his teeth. Lying down beside her, he kissed her on the lips and then went to bed.

"Are you feeling alright Reno?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired tonight." Tifa seemed satisfied with this and soon the couple fell asleep.

* * *

Blood was everywhere, covering the air, streets, and rubble all around Reno with its vermillion hue. Then he heard a wail, a child, somewhere off in the distance. He ran towards the sound and soon found a little girl, no more than 5, crying. A jagged piece of metal had pierced her chest and Reno knew that she would die.

"What happened here?" The girl stopped her cries and gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"The Plate fell. Mommy and Daddy told me to hide but I got hurt. Why did this happen? Who did this?" Reno yelled for help, for someone, for anyone to help him but there was no one around. He looked back at the child but she was gone along with the rubble. A lone woman stood with her back facing him, her long black hair streaming out from her.

"Tifa?! What are you doing here?" The woman turned around and Reno recoiled in horror. His wife's face was ripped to shreds and her wine red eyes he loved gazing into had been ripped from their sockets.

* * *

The former Turk's body shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. Tifa was awakened from the motion and reached out a hand to touch his bare skin.

"Reno?" At his name Reno latched onto his wife, hugging her tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"There was a little girl. She lived in the slums and she was dying! All because of me! How can I repent for what I've done?!" As his body was racked with sobs Tifa started kissing him tenderly and she hugged him back.

"It's alright. That's all in the past. We can't change it no matter how much we might want to. The best thing you can do for those who lost their lives is to live for them."

"But I…" Tifa placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't do this to yourself. I'm here for you and I'll always be here. I forgive you." The couple's noses were now touching. "Understand?" Reno nodded and Tifa kissed him on the forehead. Tifa held him tight to her and soon Reno calmed down.

"Thank you Tifa."

"All part of being a wife, right?" She asked.

"I guess." Soon sleep claimed the couple and so there they lay, arms around each other as the moon smiles down from the heavens.


	8. Chapter 8

Positive

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Reno walked into his house, a tired smile on his face.

"Teef? I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen Reno." Loud clanging sounds were heard and then he saw his wife frantically cooking up what seemed to be about a dozen different dishes.

"Tifa, are you alright?" She whirled around and smiled at him.

"I'm just fine. Nothing wrong with me, not a thing." Her nose was scrunched up while she answered him and Reno then knew she was lying.

"Alright honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tifa insisted.

"Babe, your nose is scrunched up which, while cute as hell, is also a telltale sign that you are lying." Tifa sighed in defeat and motioned for him to sit down.

"Alright here it goes…I'm pregnant." Reno had fainted. Tifa rushed towards her husband and shook him lightly. "Reno wake up!" The redhead opened his eyes and started chuckling.

"Oh Tif, I had the craziest dream. You said you were pregnant."

"I am pregnant you goof." Reno fainted again. Tifa sighed heavily and went into the kitchen. She returned with a huge pot full of cold water. Throwing it on her husband, she watched with some amusement as he thrashed around.

"What in the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you won't stop fainting every time I tell you I'm pregnant!" Tifa yelled back. Reno nearly fainted again but Tifa glared at him and raised a fist.

"That's…great!!! I'm going to be a daddy!" Then he got to his feet and ran towards the window. "Hey world I'm going to be a father!"

"You're really okay with this?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're the lone wolf Reno. You have a reputation as a womanizer and all around tough guy and now you'll be changing diapers and caring for another life other than your own."

"Honey I think I gave up all that when I married you, remember? Well except for the tough guy part, I think. Anyway how do you feel about this?"

"It's a bit sooner than expected but I'm happy." Reno then kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Great!"


	9. Chapter 9

Stupid

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Cloud and Reno ran into one of the many rooms in Reno's house and shut the door quickly. A loud thumping noise was heard behind them.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you?" Reno asked.

"Hey I'm not the one who started the whole conversation, remember?"

"But I thought you knew, I mean I did tell you 5 months ago."

"It slipped my mind." Just then the door was destroyed by a fist and sent the two men flying to the ground. Tifa walked in showing all five months of her pregnancy. She saw Cloud and walked up to him, her fist raised. "Tifa I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to say you were…"

"Don't say it! I'm not fat!" Tears then started welling in her eyes. "Renoooo it's true, I really am fat aren't I?" Reno came up cautiously and hugged his wife.

"Of course not baby. You're just eating for three remember? And besides it's good to gain weight during pregnancy." Just then Tifa glared at her husband.

"Are you saying I'm obese!?" She growled out, her teeth clenched and her fist cocked back.

"Of course not…honey." Reno said softly.

"Don't you honey me!" Then she ran up to Reno unbelievably fast for a woman of her size. He started to run while Cloud quickly slipped out the back door, thanking God that he was still single.

"Get back here Reno!" Just as she was about to pound some sense into her husband she had yet another mood swing. "I'm sorry! Please don't divorce me!" Reno again hugged his wife tightly.

"Don't worry I would never do that." Just then Tifa's stomach rumbled and she blushed heavily.

"Renny baby could you please get me some deep fried pickles dipped in chocolate?" Tifa asked, her tone soft and imploring. Reno scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um you see babe…you kind of ate all the ones I made last night." Tifa glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Then you had better go get me some more right now or else it's the couch tonight!"

"I'll go get them then. I love you." Reno said in parting.

"And don't forget the ketchup flavored ice cream!" Tifa yelled out.

"I won't." Reno said, just then he saw Vincent walking up to his house.

"Is Tifa in?" The gunslinger asked.

"Yeah but don't say anything about her weight." Reno then left and Vincent walked up and knocked on the door. As soon as Tifa opened the door he said the first thought that came to his mind.

"Man you've let yourself go Tifa! It looks like you've eaten 5 watermelons whole or something!" Then he clamped his mouth shut with his non clawed hand.

"I'll give you a five minute head start." Tifa said angrily.

"To do what?"

"To run!" Vincent then ran as fast as his legs could carry him, hoping Yuffie wasn't like this when he got home.


	10. Chapter 10

One Body, One Soul

One Body, One Soul

AN: So I'm finally updating this after a long hiatus. This was requested by Mystic Spiritus that I update it so I hope you enjoy this: A ReTi with a twist of lemon.

There was something about the way the moonlight danced across his skin that Tifa loved. Reno's gaze moved from the top of her head to the carpet her feet rested on taking in every curve and dip God had given her. The most prominent feature about Tifa was her eyes, at least to Reno. Her bust might draw attention from the regular crowd at her bar but in those ruby red eyes he saw her soul, as cliché as that sounded. And Reno loved what he saw in that colored iris when it was directed at him: love, pure and simple and amazingly complex.

Tifa blushed a little at his analytical gaze over her naked body but soon turned her attention to his toned stomach and from there to his scars, each one leading her up to his face until she got to the most prominent of them, the two red marks under his eyes. The scars were the same color as the blood rushing through his veins at this very moment. Finally there were his eyes; green emeralds set in white stone but Tifa could see something else in those eyes: pain, a kind that, despite all her suffering, she couldn't comprehend. But behind the pain, there was something she found that was still innocent, the tiniest of fragments in the green emeralds.

Both lovers embraced tightly and fell onto the bed together, mouths locked and hearts beating. Reno brought his face to her hair and inhaled the strawberry scented locks. Tifa hugged him so hard his ribs hurt. Love and Trust and Innocence and Respect were the bonds linking them as he penetrated her gently, her hips inching upwards with each thrust. Christ, she was beautiful…so sweet and kind. She was perfect…breathtaking, Reno thought to himself as his hands wrapped around her waist. She lowered her mouth and trailed kisses that tickled his skin down his chest and up again to his face.

Tifa flipped him over then, her sable hair streaming behind her. She came down on him hard, blasting the air from his lungs. She placed her mouth over his and her tongue whispered sweet nothings to his gums. His hands cupped her breasts and slowly started kneading, sending pleasurable vibrations through her body. Tifa's callused fingers traced over his scars, over the slashes and the bullet marks, lingering under his eyelids, and finally cupping his face gently.

"Reno, I love you so much that it hurts my heart when I'm away." She whispered into his chest, lips tickling his skin.

"Tifa, I think about you every minute of every day, too." Here he paused and smiled at her. "I love you so much it scares me." She sighed in contentment then, her breathing light. Moonlight and shadows met and entwined on their bodies. Reno's arms were across her back and holding her tightly. She relaxed into him and soon fell asleep, knowing that whatever happened Reno would still be holding her in the morning.

"Re…forever and ever…" She murmured into his neck, arms lying serenely on his bare chest. Reno didn't want the morning to come as he looked at her sleeping form.

"Forever…" Reno said smiling at her and watching the moonlight play on sable shores.


	11. Chapter 11

Dancing

Dancing

AN: I own nothing in this story including the song. Please R&R.

The first thing that Tifa saw when she got home was the large bouquet of red roses on the dining room table. A trail of petals was leading up the stairs to her bedroom and Tifa saw a card near the bouquet. Recognizing her husband's handwriting, she read it.

_Follow the petals._

Tifa did as the card instructed and followed the trail of crimson petals. They took her up the stairs and through their narrow hallway, finally ending at the entranceway to the bedroom. No lights were on and Tifa stepped into the darkness.

Just then some music started playing from a stereo and Tifa saw a glowing materia illuminate the room in a feeble glow. It was enough for her to make out her husband standing a few feet in front of her dressed only in a black thong. She started to speak but Reno put a finger on her lips. Tifa then recognized the song that was playing just as Reno began to sing the lyrics, a portable microphone in his hands.

"_I get up in the evening  
and I ain't got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning  
I go to bed feeling the same way  
I ain't nothing but tired  
Man I'm just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby, I could use just a little help"_

Here Reno slid closer to Tifa and shook his hips, causing Tifa's face to turn red. Then the Turk started dancing around his wife in a circle as graceful as a ballerina. 

"You can't start a fire

_You can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
even if we're just dancing in the dark_

Message keeps getting clearer  
radio's on and I'm moving 'round the place  
I check my look in the mirror  
I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face  
Man I ain't getting nowhere  
I'm just living in a dump like this  
There's something happening somewhere  
baby I just know that there is

You can't start a fire  
you can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
even if we're just dancing in the dark

You sit around getting older  
there's a joke here somewhere and it's on me  
I'll shake this world off my shoulders  
come on baby this laugh's on me

Stay on the streets of this town  
and they'll be carving you up alright  
They say you gotta stay hungry  
hey baby I'm just about starving tonight  
I'm dying for some action  
I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book  
I need a love reaction  
come on now baby gimme just one look

You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Hey baby"

Once Reno was done singing, he gave Tifa a beaming smile.

"How'd I do yo?" Tifa's response was to tackle her husband onto the bed and start kissing him up and down his body.

"Happy Birthday Teef." Reno said, kissing her on the cheek. The barmaid hugged her husband tightly.

"Thanks Re, but don't think I'm going to dress in a thong on your birthday." She said, giving him a mock glare. Reno gave her a cocky smirk and started tickling her sides then causing her to shriek with laughter. "Stop it! Re if you don't stop it I'll-I'll never sleep with you again!"

Reno rolled his eyes at that. "As if Tifa, you know you couldn't last a week without my amazing bedroom skills." But he stopped his tickle torture and Tifa snuggled into his chest.

"You're right, that would be tough to handle but you know what Reno?" Tifa asked, looking up at her husband.

"What?" Reno asked before Tifa started tickling his sides.

"Turnabout is fair play."


End file.
